Dark Queens
by Vampire Queen of NOLA
Summary: Where Rebekah has realized the error of her ways and left, bringing Katherine and Caroline with her upon her return to solidify the Mikaelson rule in New Orleans.
1. Prologue: The Queens of New Orleans

The arguing had been stretched out over four days now, Caroline a bit more inclined to give Rebekah the time of day than Katherine, but neither very receptive to the news the blonde Original brought. Or, rather, the request. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like she'd give up very easily; all three were in the house the Mikaelsons had lived in when they were in Mystic Falls, though Katherine and Caroline both kept shooting looks at the door as Rebekah spoke. "Would you _give it a chance?_ God, it's like you don't trust me!"

"News flash, Rebekah. Your brother hunted me for five hundred years and _you_ hunted me when goody-two-shoes Elena turned her humanity off. I _don't_ trust you." Katherine was peering into another room, bored, ready to up and leave- except she was an aging human now, and she couldn't do that if the Original sister didn't want her to. "I'm not even a vampire anymore, so I can't really help. Guess you're out of luck on this end." With a sigh, Rebekah rolled her eyes. She's nearly forgotten how insufferable Katherine could be- _nearly_. Still, ever since Nik had practically exploded on both her and Elijah after Marcel had relinquished the kingdom, she'd been pushed to somewhat desperate measures.

Elijah was weighted down by the same guilt she felt, but he was distancing himself in response. Rebekah might have been the pouting sort, but that wouldn't fix a damn thing with their family, and she knew it. Marcel was right in saying that Klaus would never have love and true loyalty, not without help, but he was ostracizing his family _yet again_. Of course, this time, it was their fault. He was right; they expected the worst from him, even Elijah, who still _hoped_ for the best. But hope and faith were two entirely different things, and both had assumed he would hurt his child for the sake of making more hybrids.

"Katherine." She was actually bordering on a plea for the other to listen to her, earning a glare from the brunette. "I can change that. _We_ can change that. Look, even if the cure messed with the process a bit, we _do_ have the witch girl, and New Orleans is filled with witches. Granted, they're not pleased with us, but that doesn't mean we can't force them to help. And Hayley-"

"Hayley?" Caroline's head had snapped around, eyes narrowing. "Now I'm definitely not going. Since when is the mutt involved?"

"I- well, I thought I told you already. She's the one carrying Nik's child."

_"What?!"_ For Caroline, it was a blow, a hellishly low one. The pure fury on her face made Rebekah's brows raise. The whole time, Caroline had been arguing that she didn't have feelings for Klaus in the way his sister told her time and again she so obviously did. Rebekah had insisted that she, of all people, could tell when a woman was in love, and Caroline very obviously was, no matter how hard she tried to fight it- but this had triggered something else. She had to fight back a smile when she realized that there was possessiveness and jealousy in the younger vampire's eyes. "Oh, hell no. The werewolf slut? He _slept_ with her?!"

"It gets better. As I was _trying_ to say before I was so rudely interrupted, she seems to be attaching herself to Elijah." A tense silence filled the room after that, both women seething while Rebekah allowed the news to settle in with the both of them. Now she had them. _Now_ she could really convince them- or so she hoped. "This is the bottom line. Without you two, the family won't pull itself back together. This is the _only_ way we can fix things. My beloved brother seems to think this baby is Nik's salvation, but when I think of that, I can only think of how he acted around you, Caroline. And Katherine, this is your chance to prove to Elijah that you want to make things work- oh _stop_ giving me that look, yes, I know the whole dramatic story."

Rebekah wasn't one to ever beg. And, true, she hadn't begged these two, but she was desperate. She'd made mistakes in New Orleans, ones she swore she wouldn't repeat, and she was going to fix things. Only Caroline could influence Niklaus to change how he ruled, teach him how to truly earn the love and loyalty of the remaining vampires of New Orleans and perhaps even make peace with the witches. Elijah could have managed it, _maybe_, but right now, they were at a point where the brothers stood nearly as enemies. Why? Because of Hayley. Hayley, who Nik saw as a walking incubator, but who _Elijah_ saw as someone precious. The thought had her stomach turning. Both of her brothers needed to have sense knocked into them, and who better than the two women they had fully given their hearts to? Love was a powerful weapon, and Rebekah wasn't above wielding it for the greater good of the family.

"You swear that you can get one of the witches to fix this?" Katherine looked apprehensive, cautious. "And that you won't let Klaus tear me to shreds?"

"_I_ won't let him," Caroline interjected, frowning. She exchanged a look with the brunette, and it left Rebekah wondering just what she might've missed since she'd left Mystic Falls. Ah, well. At least that was enough to tell her Caroline was agreeing.

"Oh, please. The witches don't have the freedom to tell me no. Nor will they ever." Rebekah flashed a cold smile. "We'll fix whatever you broke when you took the cure. So that's it, then? We're going?" Another look exchanged between Caroline and Katherine.

"Yeah. We're going."

* * *

"Care to explain why our sister chose to send me around _fifty_ text messages demanding I come back to this sad excuse of a plantation home when I have a kingdom to run?"

"I honestly do not know, Niklaus."

"I find that hard to believe."

"Contrary to what seems to be popular belief, I am not omnipotent, and I haven't the slightest clue as to what Rebekah wants from us." The two brothers were in the sitting room of the house Niklaus had demanded Elijah and Rebekah live in after their argument, the tension in the air thick enough that it could be cut with a knife. Elijah had chosen one of the chairs, reading through an old book of poetry without seeming concerned in the least with his brother's pacing. Klaus couldn't sit still, and every bit of animosity in the room seemed to seep from him. He only paused every so often to glance at the clock, every passing second putting him closer to merely leaving without bothering to see what Rebekah thought was so damned important.

She wasn't even here. This could be a complete and total waste of time, or even a distraction, but he wasn't terribly concerned about the latter. The only 'threat' was Marcellus, who wasn't a threat in the least now that he'd sworn an oath of loyalty. Though if Rebekah had run off to open her legs to him once more-

"Good. You're both here." Rebekah had slipped into the house silently, and she now stood in the doorway, watching them with a small, pleased smile on her lips.

"What do you want, sister? I don't have time for any of your childish behavior, so if this is-"

"Oh, shut up, Nik. I didn't ask you to come here to fight with you."

"Then what did you want us here for, Rebekah? Family meeting?" Elijah had only glanced from his book momentarily as he spoke, but he looked weary, worn.

"No. Well… yes, actually, I guess it is a family meeting. As much as I loathe saying it, Nik was right. We turned our backs on him when we should have had faith. For once, he made sense. But it made me realize just how broken our family is, that we do these sorts of things to one another and we only look out for ourselves. New Orleans is tearing us apart, more than we've ever been, _however_…" She stepped into the room under the cautious gazes of her brothers, extending an arm towards the doorway as two women stepped forward to take her place.

The first both brothers would see was Katherine, enough to make Klaus tense for a moment in anger- maybe Rebekah thought herself funny, talking about fixing the family and then bringing an offering of a woman one of her brothers despised and another loved- but it was the blonde who stepped up beside her that made every ounce of anger melt away in favor of shock. He wasn't the only one, either; Elijah stared at Katherine in much the same way as his younger brother stared at Caroline, and the both of them seemed frozen to the spot.

"Caroline?"

"…Katerina?"

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness," Rebekah murmured, turning to smile at the other two women. "But it can also be the greatest strength. It's time you two learn that. We have a _lot_ to talk about."


	2. Chapter 1: However Long It Takes

There was no easy way to describe how she felt in that moment- Caroline did not _fear_ Klaus, not anymore, and part of her doubted she ever truly had. What he inspired in her had never truly been fear, not even when he held her life in his hands. But then and there, as she stood in the old-style plantation home, she found herself reaching for Katherine's hand and squeezing hard. Comfort? Did she really need it? The blonde wasn't certain how Klaus would react to her presence, nor had she really known how she would react to seeing him again after Rebekah had so carelessly thrown everything in her face.

_"You try to hold to a humanity that cannot be had. Trust me, Caroline, I know. You forget how desperately I wanted to be human, but we can't have that. The moment we die, it's gone. Prom? Graduation? College? What is it that makes you obsess over them?" _

_"I don't obsess." _

_"More denial. Just like you deny that you love Nik, but everyone can see it. Are you ashamed?" _

_"Bekah, it's not that. Klaus is my friend." _

_"Just a friend. So why save tokens from when said 'friend' was wooing you? Why on earth do you wear the bracelet he gave you everywhere?"_

It was still there, a comforting weight on her wrist, barely there but a reminder that there was somebody who had done _everything_ for her, had shown her more love than Tyler. Because even Tyler couldn't give up vengeance for her, but Klaus had, more than once. Had shown mercy where most thought him incapable of it. Had rushed to her aid, and then told her that Tyler was allowed back to Mystic Falls _for her_. Now, he was staring at her with some mixture of disbelief, hope, and mistrust- the last of which hurt, but could she blame him? All she'd done, the times she'd used his love of her against him, to manipulate him. She offered him a small smile, shy and uncertain.

"Hi." Talk about anti-climactic, but what else could she say? _Your sister made me face that I love you, and I'm here to make things right?_ Yeah, no, not the best conversation starter, especially not when she knew he had bigger things to deal with at the time. She could feel the stare Rebekah was giving her, the way the other blonde's eyes seemed to be pushing her to say more, but she couldn't. And while her greeting held warmth, gentle and soft, Katherine's was… completely different.

"We're here because Rebekah came and told us about what's going on. You know, little werewolf slut that can't keep her legs closed basically fucking everything up," she growled, sounding quite a bit more strong than her human presence made her out to be. She pulled her hand from Caroline's to cross her arms over her chest, staring nothing less than daggers at Elijah, who had begun to look distinctly uncomfortable. He cleared his throat, tugging at his collar before closing the book and setting it aside.

"Well. Ah. Since we have guests, drinks are in order, yes?"

"Why is she here." Niklaus wasn't looking at Caroline anymore, having turned a seething glare upon Katherine- it was only her proximity to Caroline and the way the blonde had clutched at the Doppleganger's hand that kept him from ripping her throat out then and there, but his tense posture indicated that he was still weighting in his mind whether she was worth giving even the slightest chance to breathe the same air as him. "Sister?"

"Klaus." It wasn't Rebekah who spoke, it was Caroline, moving to stand in front of Katherine with an imploring look in her eyes. "She's my friend. Can we please just all get along and sit and talk?"

"Why did you come here, Caroline?" He didn't mean _here_ as in the lavish home they stood in, but rather, the whole of New Orleans. His city. His _kingdom_. Klaus had hoped and prayed that she would come to him, and he'd be lying to himself if he claimed otherwise- but the last time he had seen her, her focus had been on the mutt who had quite recently put his child's life in serious danger. The mutt he had only allowed to live because of her. And in the past, whenever he'd begun to truly feel hope for _them_, she had stabbed him in the back. Now she showed up with the sister who had fawned over Marcellus and tried to help the damned usurper best him; to say he didn't trust the situation was an understatement.

Elijah had risen, stepping around his brother to go into the next room and gather glasses and bourbon at a distinctly human pace. Just like Niklaus, his thoughts were racing, but in an entirely different manner. He had left Katherine in Mystic Falls, and here, he had begun to feel more than a bit affectionate of Hayley. Perhaps it was the fact that she carried his nephew or niece, perhaps it was that she seemed helpless and in need of protection- perhaps his gentlemanly nature was going a bit too far. But seeing his _Katerina_ had slammed quite a few things into perspective in his mind, and it was a good thing. He loved her, always had, always would- whatever he felt towards Hayley was simply affection, protectiveness. It wasn't what he shared with Katherine. The only issue which stood now was trying to prevent her from castrating him or something equally cruel. She never did take well to bad news, and jealousy was a distinct point of over-zealousness in her.

Katherine had tried to move to follow Elijah the second he'd stood, but Caroline's arm moved to hold her back, and she shook her head. It was silent, but the message was clear enough- _Not yet._ Right now, Klaus was aching for a singular excuse to tear Katherine to shreds, and Caroline could tell he wasn't precisely pleased to see her, either. Still, there had to be something she could do. His question opened such an opportunity, and she turned her gaze to him once more, her eyes tracing the taunt lines of his face.

"You don't trust me."

"I don't trust my darling little sister, love. There's a distinct difference. The last I knew, you were perfectly fine to let me come back to New Orleans alone so that you could have your romance with Lockwood continue undisturbed. I gave you what you wanted, did I not?"

"No. You didn't." Seeing the frustration flare in his eyes- he never did quite like being confused- she continued on hastily, "I thought you did. But when Rebekah came to see us, she kind of… opened my eyes to some things. Can we go somewhere else? Talk?"

"Can't you lovebirds sort out the _whys_ later?" They'd all nearly forgotten about Rebekah- her whining, however, did not reintroduce her to the conversation in the right manner. Seeing the looks she earned from both Caroline and Klaus, she raised her hands in mock-surrender, shrugging. "Or, you know, right now, whatever. But Katherine stays down here, and she isn't going to be touched."

"Making demands, Rebekah? You're not quite in the position to do that, so sorry to break it to you." Now he was tempted to snap Katherine's neck to make the point that he wasn't about to listen to his sister, but the moment Klaus looked back to Caroline, the desire was gone. She wanted to talk. She had had her eyes opened, _by Rebekah._ After a moment, he was shaking his head and walking past the three women, ignoring how Katherine shrank back against Caroline as he did so. At least she was still afraid. Always healthy to have a good dose of fear. When he didn't hear anything behind him once he'd reached the foot of the stairs, he turned, looking expectantly towards the women- all three were watching him. He gestured up the stairs vaguely. "Well, if you want to talk privately…"

_"Caroline,"_ the Doppleganger hissed, grabbing her arm in a vice-like grip. "Are you really going to-"

"He won't hurt me, Katherine. Besides, this gives you time to talk to Elijah."

* * *

The room he led her to looked as though it might have once been an art studio; there were empty easels, a few blank canvases leaned against the wall, and it was filled with a distinct emptiness that gave Caroline the feeling that it had been cleared out recently. He hadn't spoken a single word to her, and he didn't seem to want to, leaving her just inside the doorway to go to stand before one of the windows and stare unseeingly out of it. The blonde nearly winced at the weight of the silence around them, trying to occupy herself by moving to the untouched canvas settled on the easel nearest her. "Don't you paint anymore?"

"I do not live here, Caroline. When I left, I took my art with me."

"Oh." She reached to trace her fingers lightly down the canvas, feeling distinctly uncomfortable for a long moment. "Look- I really don't even know where to start with all of this. I don't know what to say."

"Just answer my question. Why are you here? Why did you leave _quaint little Mystic Falls_ and come all the way out here, hm?" The hybrid king shifted to lean back against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest almost as though they could act as a barrier between himself and the golden-haired woman. A humorless smirk twisted at the corners of his mouth. "If you came because you worry over Lockwood's safety, don't. He's perfectly fine."

"I didn't come for _Tyler_. I came for you."

"I find that hard to believe, love."

"Yeah? Well, believe it. I- God, I'm not trying to start a fight with you, Klaus, I just…" It was just hard for her to put into words what she'd been denying for quite some time. She knew she was looking at him helplessly, knew from the rapt way he seemed to be studying her face that he'd see the conflicting emotions she was struggling with. Caroline took in a deep breath, running a hand through her hair as she tried to figure out where to start. "When Rebekah came to see me, she made me realize a _lot_ of things. Like, for example, how I was clinging to human things, because I wanted to be human again. How… How I clung to Tyler, because the other option, facing how I felt- it could make the people around me hate me."

Of all people, her friends should have shown themselves to be supportive, no matter what. _Should have._ If they were really so close as she wanted them to be, they wouldn't judge her for feeling the way she did about Klaus- they were all that close to Elena, _of course._ A bitter pill to swallow, but nobody was judging _her_ for being with Damon. And yeah, Klaus had done more, but he had been alive longer. That didn't mean he had no chance for redemption or that he had no good qualities. Of course, that argument wouldn't work with her friends- and that was what truly scared her. If she went against them, if she stopped denying what she wanted… she would lose them.

But what Rebekah had said to her had settled into her mind and taken hold. _"So, you'll let your so-called best friends hold you back from being happy? It's your life, Caroline, not theirs."_ "I decided that I don't care. Okay, that's a total lie, I _do_ care- I care what Bonnie thinks, what Elena thinks, Stefan- all of them, but it's not fair to me to deny how I feel to keep _them_ happy." Caroline offered him the same shy, uncertain smile as when he'd first seen her, despite the fact that his own features had fallen to what seemed to be complete neutrality as he listened to her. "It's not fair to _you._ I do care about you, Klaus. I'm not here for anyone but you."

"Beautifully worded, really. Now if only I could _believe_ it," he murmured, his face remaining impassive, giving away absolutely no hints as to what he was thinking.

"Oh my God. Would you listen to yourself? Seriously, Klaus?" Caroline groaned, throwing up her hands in desperation. "I don't get it. Isn't this what you wanted?" Before she even realized what was happening, he was directly in front of her, absolutely _seething_ with rage.

"Yes, Caroline, it is _exactly_ what I wanted, which is why I do not trust it! How many times have you played on my affection for you to help your friends? How many times have you lied, led me to believe you were feeling something, _wanted my company_, only to find out it was all nothing?! _How many times have you manipulated me?!_" He was shouting by the end, and any sane woman would have been terrified in that moment. Locked in close quarters with a man who had a history of instability and ruthless acts of violence, a man she had hurt time and again- one who did not take disappointment well in the least. But Caroline Forbes clearly wasn't a sane woman, not anymore, because she merely straightened up, refusing to bow under his distrust.

"You have got to be kidding me." The veins under her eyes rose with her temper, fangs slipping free as she growled the words. "I dropped everything, I left, I put my trust in Rebekah and _abandoned_ Mystic Falls, I threw everything out the window _for you._ Because I don't know why I keep dreaming about you, why it's the only thing that makes this hurt less, or why I keep listening to that damned voicemail you left me!" He opened his mouth; the rage was beginning to slowly vanish from his eyes, but she wasn't finished yet. She pressed on without hesitation. "The voicemail where you said you wanted to show me your favorite place in the world- well, _here I am_, and you think it's some sort of trick!"

God, was it pathetic that she had the whole thing memorized? And why was she so angry that he didn't believe her? Recently, her emotions had been haywire, but his distrust actually hurt. "You know, leave it to you, when I come here, when I want to trust you, to try, to help you _and_ your family, you don't believe me!" Her vampiric features were fading finally, but she still looked hurt. Her next words were softer, more pained than angry- "He pretended to be you. Silas did. He got into my head, and when I-I… when I saw him as you, he said the things I wanted to hear from you, and it just…" The blonde vampire closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. "You once wanted my trust. Now you won't give me yours?" When she opened her eyes once more, she finally had control of her temper, and she was greeted by the sight of Klaus staring at her with nothing less than complete uncertainty in his eyes.

She shouldn't be so angry. Caroline wasn't under any delusions- she knew she'd hurt him, and she knew that Rebekah had betrayed him. How could she really blame him for not trusting her? Slowly, cautiously, she lifted a hand to caress his cheek, her voice dropping to nearly a whisper. "I know you have no reason to trust me, not with what's happened recently, but I don't know how to prove it to you. Unless…" A sudden thought came to her. "The vervain. I can stop drinking it until it's out of my system. You can compel me for the truth." He'd begun to unconsciously lean into her touch, and in a flash, his hand was wrapping around hers, his own anger seeming to have faded.

""No." Klaus spoke with a firmness and finality that left her confused.

"But, Klaus, wouldn't that be-" She didn't have the chance to finish that statement; his hand had released hers, slipping around behind her neck, and suddenly, his lips were claiming hers. Her surprise quickly faded as she found herself melting into his embrace, her arms slipping around his neck to pull him closer. As ever, he had a way of sparking something within her- before, it had been anger, strange desires she had shoved away, bravery, even; now those desires were back, increased tenfold. She felt Klaus' free arm sliding around her lower back, and the next thing she knew, he had her pulled flushed against him, chasing coherent thought from her mind even more effectively by the mere feel of his body against hers. The actions were simple, and to any outsider, it might seem a simple sweet embrace, but Caroline had never felt anything like it.

When he finally broke the kiss, Caroline could feel her heart throbbing at a terrifying rate, the air she didn't need suddenly much harder to take in. "W…wow." That was probably the understatement of the year, but it inspired a chuckle from the man still holding her, which was _much_ better than the tension and anger of before. "No compulsion, then?"

"No compulsion," he agreed, watching her with a small smile. "I'm trusting you, love. Though you'll have to remind me to make you angry regularly- I quite like when you growl at me." That caused her to laugh and roll her eyes, pushing at his chest half-heartedly. Klaus had been completely cautious and uncertain when he'd brought her upstairs, and with damn good reasoning, but she had managed to push him past that. It wasn't the anger, no, but more of the last bit of what she said- they way she turned things around, reminded him that, not so long ago, he had asked for her trust. Now, she was asking for his, even willing to stave off of vervain for the purpose of letting him compel her- but he wouldn't ask that of her. Caroline was his angel, his _queen_, and if she asked for the world, he would give her it- and so, despite the nagging doubts, he was going to trust her. If it proved to be a mistake, he would deal with it, but if it didn't…. well. If he was right in trusting her, New Orleans' queen had finally arrived.

There was nobody else more fitting of the position than his darling Caroline.


	3. Chapter 2: Pride and Shame

The silence that fell when Caroline had gone upstairs with Niklaus was tangible; Elijah was lost for words as he brought in the glasses and bourbon, a rare occasion, but a single glance towards Katherine had his tongue weighing even heavier in his mouth. She leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, stubbornly looking anywhere but at him while Rebekah seemed to be poking into every nook and cranny of the sitting room. Presumably looking for any hidden daggers, but as far as Elijah knew, Klaus hadn't brought any with him. He couldn't even be bothered to sit once he had poured himself a drink, instead choosing to watch the brunette as she tried to continue avoiding his gaze. When words finally came, they were soft, almost too soft for her human ears- "I can assume why Caroline came. But why did you, Katerina?"

"To keep you from diving between the wolf's legs, of course." Katherine flashed him a cold smile, and he could see the jealousy in her eyes. He sighed.

"I had no intentions of-"

"Oh, please, Elijah, I'm human now, not _stupid._ Your darling sister told me how you've been fawning over Hayley, and don't you _dare_ lie to me."

"And you truly think I would so easily forget you? It was you who chose to jump from suitor to suitor whilst we were apart, not I." Elijah sipped at his bourbon, his gaze never faltering. His jaw was tight; he was so very _tired_ of fighting, every time he saw her. Of hurting, when he heard of yet another conquest of hers. After so many years, yes, he had found solace in Celeste, but it wasn't something he did lightly. "I don't say that to blame you, but do you understand how foolish you're being? She is _family._"

"God, I'm gonna throw up, _stop._" Katherine knew she might be overreacting, but she had been willing to do anything to not lose him, and he'd still left her. Now she was dying, aging at an accelerated rate, and she wasn't about to let him go so easily. Not after everything. She knew she'd hurt him after sleeping with so many people, but in her mind, it was justified as self-preservation. Granted, Stefan and Damon had been another story, but making mistakes didn't mean she didn't love him. It made her stomach turn, to hear him defending his ties to Hayley when she couldn't recall him ever doing as much for her- maybe he had, but she never knew of it if he did. "We had a chance! A real chance to be happy, and instead-"

"_Instead_, I did what was right. I put my family before my own happiness. But that does _not_ mean we have no chance of happiness anymore."

"Really? I didn't see you running back to get me, or even contacting me, or _anything._ No, you were too busy coddling the werewolf _slut!_" Katherine was fighting back tears; it was harder, now that she was human, to keep a grip on her emotions. Maybe she was going through _menopause_ or something. Oh, God, she didn't even want to think about that. And speaking of which- "But you're wrong. I don't really think we have a chance. I'm dying." Her words had the desired effect- Elijah, normally so composed, looked completely shocked and confused, and she smirked humorlessly to mask the pain saying that out loud caused her. "That's what the cure did to me. It made me human, Silas drained it from me, and now I've got maybe a few months to live. I'm human, and I'm dying."

Elijah stepped towards her, clearly wanting to hold her or _something_, but she was instantly matching it with a step of her own- backwards, away from him. She shook her head. "No. Don't. The chance we had is long gone. I'm here to make sure you don't screw the wolf and so I can be cured. That's _it._"

There was a _slam_ from a corner of the room, and they both turned to find Rebekah looking satisfied, if a bit grim. She'd just slammed a cabinet door closed, and now she turned to them, hands on her hips.

"Well! No daggers. You two aren't playing nice yet? Pity. Ah, well. Elijah, you can at least help cure her. You have that little witch wrapped around your finger, don't you?" Katherine turned another glare towards Elijah, but he raised his hands in surrender, half-finished bourbon still in one hand.

"She's a child, Katerina, Rebekah worded things strangely. But yes. Davina should be able to find a way to fix things."

"Davina?"

"Is a little sixteen-year-old pain in the ass with far too much power for her own good." Rebekah crossed the room and flopped unceremoniously onto the couch, gesturing for Katherine to join her. When the brunette hesitated, Rebekah sighed. "I won't bite. I'm your protection, remember. If Caroline fails, I can still keep you safe. Now come sit, stop being stubborn." Katherine rolled her eyes, but she went to join Rebekah as Elijah returned to his seat finally, inclining his head towards the table and the bourbon and glasses there.

"How did this even happen? When did you get the cure?" he asked as Katherine helped herself to a glass, earning himself a scathing glare. In all honesty, it might hurt to see her being so cruel towards him if he wasn't used to her temper. He was more concerned with her dying than her hating him. The only problem was that even he wasn't certain how magic might be able to help- the cure itself had to be magical, but without it, was there even a way to find a solution? _A few months._ If that was the case, she could fight him all she wanted, but he would spend every moment he could with her until she died. If they couldn't find a solution… even if he didn't want to think about it, it was a possibility, like it or not.

"Little miss Elena shoved it down my throat when I tried to kill her." Leaning back, the Doppleganger tossed a good portion of the bourbon down, shrugging. "I then ended up getting fed to Silas by Damon and Elena. Yes, the 'good' Doppleganger threw me to the wolves, fully thinking I would be killed." In all honesty, Katherine thought the same. Silas had drained her completely. How the hell had she even survived? It was a question even she hadn't found an answer to, and she had a way of knowing a hell of a lot more than most people. "Silas had to drain me completely to be cured, but somehow, I didn't die. Thought I woke up in hell. I wasn't that lucky, though. Still alive and falling apart."

_Oh, how the great have fallen,_ she thought wryly, finishing off the glass and moving to pour herself another under the annoyingly watchful stare of Elijah. She wasn't being completely fair, and she knew that, but when he'd left her, she'd been crushed. Now, she heard about him fraternizing with that _ugly_ little werewolf, and it just hurt her ego far too much for her to cave to his reasoning easily. Then again, she'd always been stubborn, fiery. He should have expected this the moment he saw her.

"Well, well, it looks as though Katerina has her own agenda," came an amused voice from the doorway, quickly followed by a harsh whisper.

_"Klaus!"_

"What? I'm only going from what I've heard." Smirking, the hybrid came to join them, settling into a chair and tugging Caroline into his lap when she attempted to go to the couch. She looked ready to protest for a second, but instead settled in comfortably, shooting Katherine a questioning look. The most she got in return was a shrug, making her sigh. "Oh now, don't worry. Caroline made it clear that you're her _friend._ I won't hurt you so long as that stays true."

"Gee, I'm positively thrilled to hear that." Katherine spoke in a monotone, slouching back into the couch as she studied her drink. "I'm sure we'll be _best friends_, Klaus."

"Is it going to be like this the whole time?" Caroline looked frustrated. "Look, we came here to help, _right_, Kat?"

"Call me Kat again, blondie." Klaus cleared his throat, leaning to shoot Katherine a stare over Caroline's shoulder- a stare that made it clear that she was toeing a fine line. "Yes, yes, _fine_, we came to help."

"I swear you sound like children," the blonde Original grumbled, looking distinctly impatient. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? Nik, your ruling style sucks. They're here to help me show you how to _not_ have all of New Orleans hating you."

"Gee, Bekah, you're so diplomatic. You should totally run for president or something," Caroline muttered, frowning before she turned her full attentions on Klaus. It was almost hard to focus because he was running his fingers lightly over her arm, and the second he realized she was looking at him, he offered her a small smirk.

"Yes, love?"

"What she means is that you rule like… well, a dictator. And that's all well and good, but it's not going to earn you loyalty. People will just be afraid of you-"

"Hmmm, but you forget, I've ruled here before, and it worked out quite well for me."

"Yeah, but what happens when someone like Marcel tries to start a revolution? If your people aren't loyal, they'll jump at the chance. When people fear something, they want to destroy it." Klaus actually chuckled, shaking his head- clearly, he wasn't concerned. Everyone in the room was watching them, even if it wasn't obvious, curious to see if the young vampire could have any effect in swaying him to see the kinder way of ruling, but it didn't seem that she could- not until she pulled the same look on him as she had when asking him for a prom dress. His hand stilled on her arm, and he shifted almost uncomfortably beneath her.

"Caroline…"

"Just- just give it a chance, okay? Please?" The whole of the room was silent as he watched her, clearly weighing his options in his mind before he sighed.

"And how would you have me start?" The blonde seemed to consider this for a long moment, and her whole face lit up as an idea came to her.

"Well, Marcel threw a bunch of parties, right? And people like familiarity. It's totally helpful for smoothing the transition. So why don't _we_ throw a party, bigger than he ever has? It's a small start, but it'll make everyone a lot more comfortable." Katherine rolled her eyes as Rebekah groaned, neither seeming to find the idea a good one; Elijah merely continued to watch curiously, wondering how his brother would react. He'd never truly seen Caroline's full charms in effect when it came to Niklaus.

"Will it make you happy, if I do this?" The hybrid didn't sound enthusiastic, but he was studying Caroline closely, his expression neutral. When she nodded, he was quiet for a long moment, and then he shrugged, his lips twisting in his trademark smirk. "Well, who am I to deny the queen what she wants? A party then. Katerina and Rebekah can help you plan."


	4. Chapter 3: Always the Protector

"Katerina."

"No." The dining room was a bustle of activity between the two newest additions at the Mikaelson residence. Through a bit of coaxing and a long talk with his siblings, Klaus had invited all of them to join him at their family home- even Katherine. Now, he had promised Caroline she could throw a party, and if the papers strewn across the dining room table were any indication, she was elbows-deep in planning with Katherine. Rebekah, initially, had wanted to help, but then, _it_ had happened.

* * *

_Even Klaus had no desire to stay in the room the minute Hayley showed her face, mouth hanging open at the sight of Caroline lounging on the couch with Katherine. With a singular, firm gesture to his brother, Klaus had indicated they both should go, making the excuse of getting drinks. Immortal and strong though he might be, he really didn't want to be caught in the crossfire between the women in the room. Only Rebekah remained, seemingly absorbed in her laptop in an armchair. _

_"What the hell are you doing here?" _

_"Keeping you off of Klaus and Elijah." Caroline offered a sickly-sweet smile, poisoned honey dripping from her words. "I know you simply can't help but open your legs to every man in your life, so consider us the anti-slut patrol." The werewolf folded her arms over her growing belly, and the look she gave Caroline was deadly. _

_"I'm not a slut, thanks, Barbie." _

_"Only Damon calls me Barbie. You can call me Your Majesty, if you want to call me anything." A pause, and then, "Uhm, would you like, close your mouth? Are you trying to catch flies or something? You look really awkward standing there with your mouth hanging open." _

_Katherine was laughing, shaking her head as she flipped through a magazine they'd be ordering supplies out of. When Hayley snapped her mouth shut, she turned her stare to Katherine, narrowing her eyes. _

_"You find this funny?" _

_"I find this absolutely hilarious. You've got no friends here, mutt, let's make that clear." Katherine tossed the magazine into Caroline's lap, rising and going to stand in front of Hayley. "See, you seem to think you can seduce Elijah, but he's mine. And let's get something straight. If you try to even touch him, I'll gouge out your eyes. You don't need them to keep that baby healthy until you pop it out, and I'll take oh so much joy out of it." _

_"Caaaan't let you do that, Katherine." Rebekah hadn't even looked up from her laptop, instead making the comment lazily as she tapped away at the keyboard. Katherine turned, a hand on her hip, and tilted her head as she offered a falsely sweet smile. _

_"And why not?" _

_"Because then you'll have less to do after the baby is born, and sorry, I think Caroline really gets dibs on ripping her to shreds." _

_"Rebekah, I thought we were friends!" The blonde original finally looked up, fixing Hayley with an amused stare as Caroline snorted. _

_"Oh, honey. You were sorely mistaken. You're just a walking incubator. Nik has his queen, and soon enough, Elijah will forget all about you. You have no place in this family. But you have to admit, my acting was spot-on!" Hayley threw up her hands, seemingly aggravated, receiving blatant stares from all three women in the room. They might snip and snap at one another, but it was fairly clear that Katherine, Rebekah and Caroline were presenting a united front. Caroline lifted her hand, making a shooing motion. _

_"Well, go on, then. Go find something else to do, Moon Moon. And, uh, try to stop letting your mouth hang open. It's like, a really common thing with you, and it's highly unattractive." The werewolf huffed, turning on her heel and stalking out of the room. Behind her, she could hear the three women laughing quietly, and then Rebekah asking, "What in the world is Moon Moon?" _

_"Oh, it's a tumblr thing. Here, let me see that, I'll show you…"_

* * *

Because of the incident, Elijah had asked that Rebekah keep an eye on Hayley and prevent any more confrontations. While Klaus had found it beyond amusing, his elder brother hadn't, which left Katherine even more angry at him. He was standing in the doorway as he watched the two women working together, trying to get Katherine to come and talk to him, but she seemed obstinate in ignoring his existence. She stood over Caroline's shoulder, scoffing and shaking her head as Caroline made a suggestion- "No, no, _no_. Look, if we want to do an 1800s sort of theme, that's not going to work. God, blondie, sometimes I wonder if you even remember how old I am… Look, if we want authenticity, here. Go with something more like…. this!"

Trying to catch her attention wasn't working. She had refused to even be alone in the same room as him, let alone talk to him, since the day she'd gotten here. With a shake of his head, Elijah turned and pulled the heavy book he was carrying out from under his arm to begin flipping through it as he paced the sitting room. If she wasn't going to talk to him, he could still attempt to find something that would help fix whatever the cure had done to her. He wasn't about to lose her- he'd made the mistake of leaving her behind, and now that she was back? Well. He had quite a lot to make up for.

His mind flickered back- his memory was perfect, as it always had been, and the first thing he thought of when he focused on finding a way to keep Katherine alive was Henrik. The broken body of his little brother, the wolves that had killed him, the crushing weight of despair that had fallen upon every single one of the siblings that day. In the here and now, his fingers stilled on the pages, his steps faltering for a long moment before he'd closed his mother's grimoire and left the sitting room behind in favor of his own, upstairs. He could make the excuse of hunting for answers, but the way his mind was seemingly so determined to go back to things he'd been blocking out since Katherine had said she was dying, he knew that to be around anyone else right now was out of the question.

The moment his door was closed, he was tossing the grimoire on his bed, running a hand over his face. _God damn it._ When they had lost Henrik, they had lost all chances of remaining human. Everything had changed for the sheer purpose of keeping their family alive and together forever- but that hadn't worked. Twice he had lost his mother, had lost his father in Mystic Falls- had lost _three_ family members in Mystic Falls. Finn, Kol, and Mikael. He had even suffered through thinking Niklaus was dead, and the pain each and every time was intensified to a near-terrifying point.

He was the protector, and always had been, and he had _failed_, time and again. The eldest brother, and he had lived to see Henrik's broken body, had held Rebekah as she sobbed to him that Niklaus was gone, had felt the agonizing blow of Finn and Kol both perishing. And now, the woman who had held his heart from the moment he met her was fading away, and he felt absolutely helpless to stop it. She _hated_ him, wanted nothing to do with him, and she was dying. Human. Fragile.

The ancient vampire found himself on his bed, head in his hands, taking deep breaths that he truly didn't need to keep a firm grasp on his emotions.

_"I do not believe in love, Katerina." _

_"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord. Life is too cruel. If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"_

Katerina, his Katerina. The woman who had made him believe in love once more, extend love beyond his family and put his heart on the line for. The woman who had changed so much over the years, and yet, the very same he'd fallen for- she was still there, and it showed when they were alone. He knew the tears lay unshed behind closed lids, knew if he let go, even for a moment, he would cry over the sheer helplessness he felt. How he had acted with Hayley was wrong- he had shoved thoughts of Katerina away in desperation to focus on his family and instead had focused far too much on the pregnant wolf. He was paying for that now, and may very well pay for it forever, even if he found a way to give her back her immortality.

_"I have lost so much of my life to Klaus. So have you. It's our turn. Elijah, please…" _

_"Goodbye, Katerina."_

_Damn it all._ Frustrated with himself, Elijah snatched the grimoire from the bed once more and rose, beginning to pace like a caged animal and skimming as quickly as he could through the weathered pages. It only lasted for a few minutes- it felt like an eternity- before he slammed the tome shut and tossed it aside once more, aching to take every bit of his own self-loathing out on something, _someone._

"Elijah." He hadn't noticed that the door had opened, or that Rebekah was leaned against the doorframe, watching his every move. She wore a worried expression, gaze fixed on her brother's as he turned towards her. "She still loves you, you know."

"No." Elijah shook his head, unwilling to give himself the balm of thinking those feelings for him might still be there. "But I do love her. And I will fix this."

"You need to talk to her."

"I need to _fix_ this, Rebekah! This is _my_ fault! If I had not left her, she would still be immortal, she would not be _dying!_" Surprised at his own outburst, he began to turn from her, but his sister quickly stepped across the short distance between them and wrapped her arms around him. Almost automatically, he enfolded her in his embrace, sighing. "I failed to protect Henrik, failed to protect Finn, even to protect Kol- and now, I'm failing Katerina."

"You're not," she assured him, her voice soft. "She's only being stubborn, and if I know my big brother, I know you'll find a way. You always do."

And though he wished he could believe her, the words brought absolutely no comfort to Elijah.


	5. Chapter 4: Trust Me

Downstairs, Katherine sat at the dining room table with a laptop in front of her, occasionally calling for Caroline's attention and showing her different dresses.

"I mean, you can do something like this, I guess, but come on. You're talking to someone who _lived_ through this fashion, you're gonna want my help. Without me, you'll look clueless."

"You're so nice," Caroline muttered, sarcasm thick in the words. She'd already sent most of Klaus' men that he'd offered to her to help her off to run errands, and they were arguing over what they'd wear- Katherine was, admittedly, the only one of the pair that knew what Victorian fashion was truly like, and because of her control-freak nature, Caroline kept clashing with her. "But what about the dresses you already have?"

"You don't want something made for you? Trust me, it's easier that way."

"_And_ more expensive." Cue a stare from the brunette that had Caroline looking up from the papers sprawled across the table in front of her, frowning. "What?!"

"As if we'll pay for anything."

"We'll totally pay, what are you talking about?!"

"Blondie, we came out here for a few different reasons, but one of them is for you to embrace your vampirism." Katherine turned back to her laptop, typing something else into the search engine as she let that settle in. "In case you didn't get what I was implying, _avoiding_ using your vamp-talents to, say, save some money? Yeah, that's not embracing it. Sorry to break it to you. Hey, what colors were you thinking, anyways?"

"Green," came the instant response. This time, Katherine didn't bother giving her any sort of look. Surely Caroline could feel the disapproval. _Three... two... one... _"Oh my God, okay, okay, what's wrong with green?"

"Not your color."

"Oh, and you'd know what-"

"Keep questioning me, blondie, and you can do this alone." The younger woman scowled but fell silent, re-reading over a list of caterers before there was a sigh from where the other sat to her left. "Blue. Go with blue, a lighter shade. It'll make your eyes paler, yes, but they'll take an almost silvery-blue look, which we can add to with jewelry. I'll be with you, and I won't be seen with someone who looks horrible." As underhanded as it was, the words had Caroline smiling slightly, because there was something else there- something along the lines of _friends don't let other friends commit crimes against fashion._ Maybe she wasn't your quintessential best-friend material, but the two of them had forged a bond together, and she felt more comfortable with her than she even did with Elena and Bonnie. She didn't worry about judgement for her actions past, 'okay, that was kind of stupid'- Katherine had done many a thing in her long life to survive, and had embraced her vampiric nature in what Caroline now understood to be a fairly balanced manner. You know, aside from the killing, but she'd also learned that Katherine had stopped killing a few hundred years ago unless she deemed it necessary for her survival. She'd been selfish, but she also wasn't a killing machine.

Balance. She went to some extremes, but people did stupid things when they were scared, and the Petrova had been running scared for five hundred years.

There was a knock at the door, and Caroline hopped up, certain Klaus would be too busy in his art studio to really pay much mind to the door. She wasn't certain what she expected when she opened it, but it definitely wasn't a dark-skinned man whose look of irritation was quickly replaced with confusion.

"Ah... I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met," he murmured, offering his hand as a warm smile replaced the confusion. The woman refused to take it, suspicious.

"No, we haven't. Who are you?"

"Marcel. I'm a friend of Klaus. I need to speak to him." Marcel's hand dropped when she showed no signs of shaking hands, and Caroline lifted her chin, crossing her arms over her chest. Oh, she'd heard of him. Last night, she and Klaus had stayed up late as he recounted every single event of his time in New Orleans. Marcel was the usurper who'd tried to kill Klaus, and who had sworn his loyalty the very same night. Suffice to say, she hadn't bought it for a second when Klaus had told her, and she didn't buy it now.

"You mean the one who stole his throne and tried to kill him? I've heard." Cue queen bitch smile. "Klaus has made me his queen. So, whatever you have to say to him, you can say to me." While she hadn't precisely been certain about having such a title when Klaus had first told her, she wasn't above using it to her advantage right now- she didn't trust Marcel in the least. She nearly laughed when the man's brows shot up, but she managed to quell the urge, instead staring him down unblinkingly. After a long moment, he sighed, lifting his hands in surrender.

"Alright. The witches performed a spell of some sort about an hour ago, three women were involved and we need to trace what it is."

Her stare didn't falter, even as she wondered why this was such a big deal. In all honesty, Klaus had skimmed over a few things that he knew would make her angry, so she wasn't fully aware that the witches weren't allowed to practice magic. All he'd said was that they'd wanted the tyranny of Marcel gone and done with, so that was why they'd blackmailed him.

"Yeah, and...? They're witches, it's what they do. What's the big deal?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Marcellus." Caroline turned, surprised, and found the hybrid king descending the stairs to join her. "I see you've met my queen. What, precisely, is going on that you could not simply call me for?" His arm slipped around her waist possessively, and she offered him a confused look.

"He said the witches performed a spell. What's the big deal?" A strange expression flashed across his face for a moment before it slid into neutrality.

"Ah... that. Yes, I do need to tell you about that, but it will have to wait until we find these witches and properly punish them." There was a subtle shift in the air. Caroline was slowly narrowing her eyes at Klaus, and Marcel seemed caught between amusement and impatience, clearly curious about just what Caroline _did_ know but more concerned about the issue with the witches. Pulling from the hybrid's grasp, Caroline flashed a humorless smile at the man standing outside.

"Give us a few minutes." With that, she had shut the door in his face and was stepping in front of it, crossing her arms over her chest. "Klaus. What exactly is going on? Why would you punish witches for using their magic?" If it weren't for the fact that he knew this would most likely erupt into some sort of argument, Klaus would have found her stubborn stance and the tight line of her lips somewhat adorable. The whole of the image was somewhat spoiled by the suspicion in her gaze, trained one hundred percent on him- but really, what choice had he had? The witches needed to be controlled, but it was something she would never have agreed to. Especially considering her best friend was a witch- she had to hold sympathy for the magic-casting folk, and surely, she'd have some serious issues with what he was doing. Or rather, what he was _continuing._

"Caroline, love, listen... It's necessary. We can't allow them casting their spells, they could put us all in danger."

"You're not letting them do magic?! What the _hell_, Klaus?!" And then, almost as an afterthought- "And you were keeping it from me! I just got here, I want to help, and _you're hiding things from me?!"_ Klaus raised his hands in a placating gesture, but she scoffed, purposefully looking anywhere but at him. "I can't believe this."

"They tried to kill my child. They cannot be trusted."

"Trust!" she spat, rounding on him. "Trust! What do you know about trust?! You won't trust me with how you're running things here, you won't offer _them_ any trust, and the funny part is, without it? Your little kingdom is going to be stolen. _Again."_ The hybrid clenched his teeth, taking a deep breath in through his nose. Losing his temper with Caroline would only drive her away, and he didn't want that, but she was severely pushing it with that last statement.

"And you would know, would you? You've run a whole city before, yes? Must have been something you left out of your Miss Mystic application, perhaps because it didn't end in 'spire'..." He couldn't help the underlying growl to his words, but luck would have it that Caroline had never before been truly afraid of him, and she wasn't going to start now. Stepping closer, so that they were only inches apart, she lifted her chin, determination clear in the set of her jaw.

"I know that without trust, without loyalty, every kingdom is doomed to fall. Hello, _tyranny does not work._ You call yourself the king, but you act like a damn dictator! I thought we had already settled this?!"

"Dictators rule through fear, and I have _no_ issues with that, and it worked quite well in the past. I do not need you to tell me how to run things!" Klaus found himself regretting the words even as they slipped free of their own volition; it was part of why she was the perfect queen. She could do what he could not, and he knew he needed her help, but it was as though he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. A hand lifted to brush across his lips as he took a few purposeful steps back, trying to keep a reign on his temper before he said something even worse. "Witches are our enemies."

"Because you're taking their very lives away from them, Klaus, God, you're being so blind!" With a scoff, Caroline ran a hand through her hair, unable to believe that he was being so damn stupid about this. "Didn't you brother run with witches? What would Kol-" Suddenly, he closed the distance between them with blinding speed, and her sentence was cut short by a gasp as he pinned her to the door, absolutely seething.

"You. Do not. Mention. _Kol."_ His hands were on her shoulders, his grip close to painful, and the blonde instantly knew that she'd crossed a line. Her lips pressed into a fine line for a long moment, her eyes never venturing from his.

"Let me go. Now," she whispered, forcing herself to look near completely neutral as she stared him down. He didn't answer; he was searching her gaze, still fuming, and Caroline almost thought she could see some sort of struggle in his eyes before he did as she'd asked, taking a step back and letting his hands fall away. The silence that stretched between them was thick with tension and unspoken words, and finally, she couldn't take it any longer. "Their magic is like the air they breathe. So you can make them your eternal enemies, them, and their children, and their children's children, and you can keep the people around you in danger, or you can fix things. I'm done talking. I'm just... done." She pushed off of the door and started towards the dining room, determined to not speak to him at least for the rest of the day.

"Sweetheart, wait." _Sweetheart._ The way Klaus said it, his voice quiet, had her pausing, turning her head very slightly in response. "Even if I did... consider doing as you want, it would be at the sacrifice of the nightwalkers and daywalkers alike. We cannot have both. It's one or the other-"

"Then I suggest you don't forget how useful it is to have a witch on your side," she told him stiffly, disappointed that he hadn't apologized for slamming her against the door. But when she began to turn towards the dining room once more, he was in front of her, watching her closesly. "What?" She sounded annoyed. She _was_ annoyed, and frustrated, and hurt that he hadn't trusted her, and- ugh, just so many emotions, all of them negative.

"Don't be cross, love. I'm still learning how to..." Klaus trailed off, clearly at a loss for the right words.

"Not be a controlling, paranoid, distrustful dick to the person who threw her whole life away to come and take a chance with you? Clearly." Caroline tried to step past him, but he caught her arm lightly, making her stop once more. "Klaus..."

"I would never hurt you," came his quiet reminder. "No matter how angry I may be. Remember that." He released her arm, and before she'd found her voice again, he'd left. It didn't stop her from turning towards the door with a sigh, staring at it as though sheer force of will could make him come back through it.

"Trouble in paradise?" Caroline blinked, turning to see Katherine leaning against the doorframe with a wry smile twisting her lips.

"It's not funny."

"No, you're right, it's not. But _you_ are exceptionally lucky." Katherine was now grinning, which left Caroline feeling more than a little confused.

"Uh...?"

"Well, you look like you're in need of retail therapy- lucky for you, the doctor is in. Grab your purse, we're going out. Shoes make _everything_ better."


	6. Chapter 5: Reunion in the Quarter

New Orleans was absolutely beautiful, thriving, and full of life. It almost made Caroline feel guilty whenever she glanced over to her shopping partner, but to her credit, Katherine showed absolutely no signs that anything around her was depressing her in the least. Actually, she seemed to truly be enjoying herself, basking in the sights and sounds. She did pause every now and again to check her reflection in a mirror in a store, or in a window they passed, but outside from that, there wasn't any hint of her worrying over her aging state. In all reality, Caroline couldn't keep it off of her mind. She really hoped that Elijah could figure this out, because it was strange- as much of a bitch as Katherine could be, she didn't want to lose the woman now that she'd become her friend.

At first, she'd argued against compelling the shop owners, but somehow, Katherine had convinced her- now, they were walking down the street with a few bags on each arm, actually having a non-snarky conversation.

"So, what's France like? You've been there, right?"

"Ahhh," Katherine sighed, smiling as a distant look came into her eyes. "_Oui, belle ville de Paris._ Best place to go shoe shopping. I think it's one of my favorite places in the world. Beautiful people, beautiful clothing, beautiful _shoes_, it's just so..." She trailed off, her smile fading somewhat. "I never got to fully experience it. Being on the run, you know, it kind of sours the trips I made." Caroline frowned.

"Then we'll go again, you and I. Once all of this is fixed, we'll take a vacation, a girls' trip."

"You are sickeningly optimistic, has anyone ever told you that, blondie?"

"Plenty of people," the blonde quipped, smirking. "But I'm right, I'm sure of it." She wouldn't let Katherine's fears discourage her. The fact was, nothing was impossible with magic- nothing at all. How many people had come back from the dead because of it? Hell, how many had managed to break the boundaries between the living and the dead supernaturals on graduation _alone?_ And then there was the heart manipulation Bonnie had been able to perform, Bonnie, who was just one witch, and now, they had all of New Orleans' witches at their disposal- well. If Klaus would change his damn mind about them. Quite suddenly, her face fell into a scowl. "I'm sleeping in your room tonight."

"What?" The Doppleganger's brows shot up. "Uh, no, you're not. Sorry, the whole roomie thing was only doable when I didn't have other options."

"Well _I_ don't have other options."

"You could make up with Klaus."

"Ugh." Before she could begin to list the reasons- for about the hundreth time- as to why she was still angry with Klaus, she felt a hand at her pocket, and her own flashed out to catch the wrist of the man trying to filch her phone. She turned, tightening her grasp as her expression darkened. "Nu-uh. Let go or I break your wrist."

"I'd do what she says. She looks like she's in a mood." Now both women were turning, Caroline to more fully face the direction the voice had come from, and their jaws dropped at the same time. She released the wrist of the would-be pickpocketer, who took the opportunity to skirt away in the face of the apparent shock both Caroline and Katherine were in. The man who'd spoken was smiling at them, hands shoved in his pockets, looking distinctly out of place in the flash and glamor of the French Quarter.

"Oh. My. God. Stefan?!"

* * *

The church was echoing with the steps of the hybrid, who was pacing before the altar, Marcel and Father O'Connell both sitting at a nearby pew and watching him. Marcel seemed to be more than a little irritated, and Father O'Connell was confused, still clueless as to why the two supernatural beings had come to him. It was he who finally broke the silence, sick of the thickening tension and being out of the loop.

"What exactly is going on? Why are you two here, and _why_ are you pacing like a caged animal?"

"He's quite possibly coming to the same conclusion I have about his most recent actions," Marcel grumbled. In all reality, he was almost certain Klaus had completely lost his damn mind. They'd gone to see the witches, of course, and found the trio presenting themselves quite willingly with looks of rebellion clear on their faces. They knew they'd crossed lines, but apparently, they didn't care. While Marcel had expected the new king to kill them without hesitation, he'd gone a completely different route, making an offer to the witches and then simply leaving, with Marcel trailing behind, confused.

_"We can live at war for the rest of eternity- your children, your children's children, all doomed to fail, as I'm sure you know. However- at the request of the woman you should all be thanking- I have decided that I am willing to make a treaty, one which will allow you to practice your magic freely. You have three days to contact me with your response."_

They had been speechless. Marcel was unable to keep his mouth shut. "Have you forgotten what they've done? How witches view vampires alone, let alone the Original family- let alone the Original _hybrid_ and your _child._"

"Marcel, do not speak to me as though I am a fool," the hybrid growled, pausing in his pacing. The gaze offered to the other man was dark, conflicted. "I do remember. But I have also grown quite weary of the mess you've made."

"I've made?! I kept this city together while you were gone, Klaus, and like it or not, how I've run things-"

"Has earned you the loyalty of the vampires and a little witch whose power will most likely vanish once the time for the Reaping has passed. As a matter of fact, every witch in New Orleans faces such a fate- and you seem to forget, witches consider each other extended family. So what will happen, when they draw others here? What will happen when they present a united front against us, hm? I will not die, nor will my family, it is not something I would ever allow." The priest was watching them curiously, wondering just what had transpired between the new king and the witches. Crossing over to stand in front of Marcel, Klaus let his voice drop to a menacing whisper. "But you, the self-proclaimed former king of the Quarter, you will die. And the kingdom _I_ built, that _you_ took with such greedy intentions, will crumble. That much, I do not want to see."

"So- wait. What happened with the witches?" Frowning, Father O'Connell glanced between the two. With a wave of his hand, Klaus launched into a short explanation, speaking as though he was exasperated with the truths of the matter.

"I offered the witches an opportunity to make a treaty and have their magic back. Simple."

"...just like that?"

"My queen made quite the compelling argument." It was disgruntled, falling from his lips in such a way that the priest's curiosity turned quite suddenly to whoever this 'queen' was.

"I didn't know you had a... ah, queen?"

"Yeah," Marcel interjected. "Pretty little blonde thing has him whipped."

"Marcellus. I am warning you." The warning came in the form of a low growl, and the dark-skinned man slouched down in the pew, looking much like a petulant child. Idly, Klaus wondered if this was an effect of him having conspired with Rebekah, spent so much time with her. In all honesty, he _was_ questioning his own decision, but he wasn't lying when he said Caroline had done an honorable job of fighting to get the witches back their powers. Relationships were not something he handled well. He didn't know how to handle the fact that the woman he was so entangled in held just as much fire as he did, and he was not one to take any form of rebellion lightly, but he'd be kidding himself if he tried to say that it had surprised him. Caroline had always challenged him, and in the end, it was making him... _better_, he supposed. That didn't mean he had to like the process. It also didn't mean he knew how to smooth over what had happened today, a fight that most certainly wouldn't be their last.

He clasped his hands behind his back, turning his attention fully to the seated priest. "Well, as it stands, I find myself wondering just what the human faction would make of free use of magic. Consider it an... olive branch, if you will. If there are guidelines you want laid down, address them with me. I cannot guarantee they will go into effect in the event of the treaty being made, but I will consider it."

Marcel shifted in his seat with a sigh. Oh, yes. Klaus had definitely lost his damn mind.

* * *

It most definitely wasn't queenly to squeal. Caroline knew that, but when Stefan offered her a cheshire cat-esque grin, she couldn't help herself, dropping her bags and leaping into his arms. "It's so good to see you!" He laughed, his arms enfolding her in a tight hug- old Stefan had never been the hugging sort, but since he'd lost and then regained his memories, he'd changed. _I don't dance,_ he'd once said, and yet, he'd tossed her over his shoulder at a party to carry her onto the dance floor. _I don't hug_, and yet here he was, returning her embrace with no lack of enthusiasm. He'd once been so stoic, but his smiles seemed to come easier now. She'd really like to think she had a hand in influencing that, but she couldn't be certain. To put it bluntly, he was fun now. Still Stefan, but with less of a stick up his ass and more facial expressions.

But then, the moment was fading, and the blonde pulled back to offer him a questioning look. "Wait... why are you here?" Behind her, Katherine was glaring at a few women who'd eyed the bags Caroline had dropped, her stance that of a woman that wouldn't stand for any shit. She was purposefully staring away from the reuniting pair, never one for overt affection, but Caroline's question had her watching the two once more out of curiosity. "I mean, I'm happy, I totally am, but what about everyone in Mystic Falls?"

"Hmmm..." Stefan seemed to consider his answer for a long moment, tilting his head to the side. "Well, see, when you left, I lost a sober sponsor. And let's be honest, I still trust you more than anyone else-" (in the background, Katherine made a gagging sort of face and rolled her eyes) "-so I couldn't just stay there while you were here." His eyes flickered to Katherine as he released Caroline, and his smile faded ever so slightly, but it was still there. "Hi, Katherine. Enjoying New Orleans?"

"Not enough shoes," she quipped, tossing Caroline a pointed look. "I'm not guarding your bags forever, and you're crazy if you think I'm letting you borrow any of my shoes cause yours got stolen." With a laugh, the other woman took the hint and went to re-gather her bags. Her formerly sour mood was suddenly gone, though it would undoubtedly return when she got home and remembered that, _oh_, she was fighting with Klaus. Already. God, but the man was frustratingly stubborn and set in his ways.

"Okay, it's starting to get dark, so I vote we go get some drinks and see some of the night performers. Deal?" Caroline flashed the two of them a winning smile- Stefan seemed amused, while Katherine gave her a bland look that clearly said she saw straight through it. She leaned towards Stefan, almost as though to tell him a secret- though even without her vampiric hearing, the stage-whisper would be hard to not catch.

"Blondie's fighting with Klaus. Trouble in paradise _alrea- hey!"_ Caroline had thrown a bottle of perfume snagged from one of her bags at Katherine- it hit her shoulder and landed square in one of her bags. "You're not getting that back, you know," Katherine muttered.

"Don't care. Come on, we have things to do."

Goddamn Petrova bitchiness and inability to keep her mouth _shut_.


	7. Chapter 6: Love and War

**A/N: So sorry for the delay, dears! As you probably know, I have more than one fic going right now, and my muse has been really picky lately. A huge thank you for all the reviews and follows DQ has gotten thus far- just as a teaser, the plot in this one is slow at first, but trust me, exciting things are planned. I hope you enjoy the update!**

* * *

After a few hours together, the trio split in two different directions; Stefan had made the point of saying that Klaus probably wouldn't like seeing him around, and though Caroline was prone to argue and say she'd make it so he could stay with them, she wasn't sure if she was willing to push things when they were already arguing. So she made Stefan promise he'd text her so they could meet up as soon as she'd breached the subject with the hybrid king, and Stefan had gone on his way to a hotel. Katherine and Caroline had then gone home, ready to put the day's spoils away and relax with a glass of wine- unfortunately, Elijah met them at the door with a drawn and worn expression.

"Caroline, you may want to go speak with Niklaus. He's a bit angry that you left the complex," he explained as they started up the stairs, causing Caroline to turn with a confused expression.

"What? Am I supposed to be, like, a prisoner here?" Her words were short and clipped; she was already tired, she'd fought with Klaus once today and wasn't looking forward to a round two. With a scoff, she turned away before Elijah could answer her, following Katherine upstairs and heading to the room she shared with Klaus. The moment, she opened the door, Klaus was on her, blocking her path. He was _furious._

"What about _war_ do you not understand?!" he snarled, snatching the bags from her arm and tossing them aside. "Shopping?! Really?! Caroline, do you _want_ to get hurt?! _Do you understand-_"

"Get out of my face!" She shoved him back, slamming the door behind her as she stepped into the room. "I'm not a child, I'm not a prisoner! And I am _so_ not in the mood for this!" She stepped around him, dodging his outstretched hand as he tried to grab her arm and yanking her jacket off. "This is ridiculous!"

"You announced yourself as queen to Marcel! He knows you're important to me now, which means he can try to use you against me!"

"I can take care of myself!" Caroline whirled, crossing her arms over her chest. He was watching her, shaking with anger and disbelief- didn't she understand that Marcel couldn't be trusted? His _people_ couldn't be trusted. And of all people to go out with, she'd chosen breakable Katherine, not his sister, not his brother, but the damn _dying human_. But this morning, he'd already lost his temper, nearly hurt her over Kol; that much was enough for him to keep himself from grabbing her and shaking her, knowing he couldn't cross those lines again. "You're so damn paranoid, Klaus, and you act like I'm fragile! I'm _not_, news flash, I've been kidnapped by werewolves, suffered through the poisonous wolf bite more than once, I've been tortured by my history teacher, my _father_, so if you think I can't-"

"I have no doubt in your strength, love, I doubt my own!" he hissed, eyes narrowing. Her anger began to fade in the wake of her surprise, and she stared at him, still loosely holding her jacket as though she'd forgotten she was holding it. "Or do you forget that I am a man of impulse? If they took you, if they _hurt_ you, I would burn the whole of this city to the ground to get you back to safety! You have hurt enough because of me!" A hand brushed over his mouth as he turned away, taking a deep breath and holding it for a few beats before he finally exhaled. "You only just came here. If anything happened to you... You were unprotected, vulnerable, and in the heart of enemy territory."

"And I'm _fine,_" Caroline pressed, her voice a bit gentler now. She'd nearly forgotten how he could be. Both of them were filled with fire, but his had a tendency to burn out of control whenever he felt he was threatened- or when someone close to him was threatened, hurting, anything of that nature. How she'd forgotten his emotional state after watching his brother die was beyond her, but it suddenly occurred to her that he was reacting this way because he probably felt he'd nearly lost her. Unlike his siblings, she was easily killed, in a sense. Stake through the heart, decapitation, having her heart torn out. She wasn't as strong as older vampires most times, though she showed strength beyond her years and that strength only multiplied when she was angry. He did have a point in saying she was vulnerable.

With a sigh, she stepped forward, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Klaus, look at me. I'm fine. And I get it, you're worried, but I'm not helpless. _Still_," she continued as he turned, looking ready to argue, "I... get it. I get what you mean, okay? But this isn't how you should have handled this. Look, I'll take Rebekah with me, or Elijah, next time. Or you. Then I'll be safe. But you can't just think screaming at me will fix things when they bother you."

"Just as you did to me this morning?" he mused, his jaw tight and a hand lifting to take the one that rested on his shoulder. Despite the way he'd managed to lower the volume of his voice, she could hear the anger in the low rumble beneath it, and Caroline knew he had a point. She was being a tad bit hypocritical. Hadn't she just completely lost her temper over the whole thing with the witches? And, really, his shouting was more justified than her own. Hers had been over a group of witches that had betrayed him. His had been over concern for her safety. _Mikaelson: 1, Forbes: 0._ Fighting the urge to squirm under his stare, she frowned.

"Okay, yeah, you have a point. I didn't exactly handle that well..."

"Especially considering who you chose to bring up." _Ah_. That was where his anger had really come from. She'd brought up Kol. As much as the blonde wanted to stay stubbornly angry with him, the guilt was starting to weigh a bit too heavily. Klaus' features darkened as she pulled her hand from his, but that faded somewhat when she sat on the bed, imploring him to join her with a look. He chose to remain standing, though his gaze was rapt upon hers, a silent push for her to say whatever she clearly had on her mind.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just- there's no excuse for it.. I mean, you're right, you've run the city before. I just don't like being kept in the dark, especially when we _just_ agreed to work together on all of this." Her teeth worried her bottom lip as she tore her gaze from his, staring instead at her hands, clasped in her lap. "And I talk without thinking, like, a lot. I talk a _lot_ but I don't always say the smartest things. His death hurt you. I shouldn't have brought him up."

"Things are _different_ here, sweetheart," Klaus murmured; there was still tension in the words, but he was making an effort. That was what mattered. "We are not in Mystic Falls. We cannot act as though there is no war, because there _is_, and it puts every single one of us in danger. Currently, you and Katerina are the two weakest links, and that makes you both prime targets." He sighed. "I know you want to believe that these things can be done peacefully, but that isn't always the case. Still, you have more of a diplomatic mindset than I, and that may prove to be a key in securing our kingdom." When she still wouldn't lift her eyes, he stepped forward to kneel in front of her, taking her chin in gentle fingers to force her to meet his gaze. "I made an offer to the witches for a treaty that would give them the right to use their magic again."

Caroline's eyes widened at his words- he'd listened to her? Really? Apparently, her shock amused him, because he chuckled under his breath and offered her a small smirk. He was more willing to listen than she might think- but she also had to understand that, for him, the whole _trust_ process was a bit... strange. Taking counsel from a vampire who hadn't even lived a decade as one of the undead? If anyone had told him he'd be doing any such thing before he'd met Caroline, he would have laughed in their faces for being idiotic and delusional. Since when did the most powerful being on the face of the earth need to consult anyone else when it came to _ruling_? He was a capable king, but at the same time, Klaus had his faults, his downfalls. Because of her, he was coming to terms with that- with his weaknesses. She might be his greatest weakness, but she was not the only one.

"War?" Caroline finally managed, letting the word's full weight settle on her chest. "Is it really that bad, Klaus?"

"Not... yet. Not openly." He sighed, rising to settle next to her on the bed. "I may be paranoid-" -he shot her a look as she snorted, causing her to offer an apologetic smile- "- but this is not something I am willing to take chances on. I believe, that with you, I can make this kingdom truly _great_, as it never has been before. Marcel told me I would never know the love and loyalty of the city, and in doing so, he also reminded me how flawlessly loyal his people are. They will not go down without a fight. Marcel will find a way to strike back. He never has been one to take a beating silently."

"Then... we prepare, right?" A good way of knowing Caroline was nervous was if she was pacing- and she rose to begin doing just that, wringing her hands as she thought aloud. "I mean, it's like I said, step one to kind of calming things down, we have to make them feel like things aren't changing too much. That's why I thought the party-"

"Love, you may want to cancel that," Klaus told her quietly. "We may be making a treaty with the witches. That, alone, is a _huge_ change." She froze, watching him with a near-dangerous expression, leaving him confused. What had he done now?

"Oh, no way in _hell_." Her lips formed a tight line as she crossed her arms over her chest, and for a moment, Klaus couldn't help but smile; she looked so commanding, full of fire and banishing all ideas of an argument simply with how she was staring him down. How did she do that? So young, but she had a presence beyond her years. "We are _not_ cancelling. When Caroline Forbes plans a party, it happens, and it will put his little get-togethers to shame, do you understand me? No, it's still on. Whether they're happy or not, they're coming, and they're going to see that we can make things better. Love and loyalty- you've got me. I mean, okay, you suck at people skills, but hello, _Miss Mystic Falls_, I am the _queen_ of people skills." She lifted her chin stubbornly, and he found himself trying to not laugh.

"So you will earn their love and loyalty before he strikes, sweetheart?" Could it be done? Well, he wasn't sure, but he knew how she could be. If she wanted something done, she would do anything and everything in her power to make it happen. Another beautiful quality of hers. She shrugged.

"I didn't say I'd earn _theirs_, did I? Not yet, anyways." To his vast surprise, there was a glint of mischief in the blonde's eyes as she smirked. "I have a track record with a certain witch line that I'm pretty damn sure holds sway in the eyes of _all_ witches." It took him a frustrating moment before something clicked in his mind, and then he was grinning, standing to grab her hand and pull her against him.

"Love, you're beginning to think like me. A power-play? Really?"

"Hey, if it takes one giant migraine to get them to rethink their loyalties, a little magical aid wouldn't hurt, would it?" Caroline couldn't help but match his grin with one of her own, looping her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. "I told you. Witches are good allies to have, and I'm best friends with a _Bennett_. She might not be witchy anymore, but that doesn't mean it doesn't say a lot for the type of person I am. That, along with my _stunning_ charisma and charm... and, well, we might be able to have the witches in the palm of our hands. If we give them back their magic..."

"...then, of course, they'd be a bit more willing to throw us their loyalties," Klaus finished for her, shaking his head. "You were wrong, Caroline. You're not the queen of people skills, as you chose to put it." He dipped his head, brushing his nose her jawline and leaving her scatter-brained for a long moment before she managed to force herself to focus.

"I don't see how I was wrong..." Without warning, his lips found hers, hot, possessive, the kiss doing absolutely nothing to help with the whole _focus _issue he'd suddenly presented her with. When he finally pulled away, she barely had time to begin catching her breath before he spoke again.

"You are the _queen_ of New Orleans- _my_ queen."


	8. Chapter 7: A Second Chance

Elijah was never much one for petty gestures such as rolling his eyes, but when he passed Niklaus and Caroline's closed door, the delighted gasp his (regrettably) fine-tuned hearing caught was enough to inspire him to do just that. He focused on blocking it out, quickly continuing on his way to the room three doors away- Katherine's room. He had spent most of the day with little Davina, perusing aged volumes filled with spells and the like and leaving his head aching in a way it hadn't in many, many years. It had gotten to a point where he could barely process the words on the page before they'd made any progress whatsoever- a cry of delight from Davina before she ran across the room to press one of the tomes into his hands.

"It's not exact, but it's a start," she'd said as he blinked to clear his vision and began to read. She was right- it wasn't anywhere near exact, but it held hints. _Every potion, every concoction, everything created with any small fraction of magic can be unraveled... even in the loss of the exact creation, one can trace... ingredients can be counteracted, effects reversed... blood is a powerful agent in both performing and undoing, (esp. that of The Dopplegangers) and in the hands of a competent coven, you can combat... magic must always have a loophole... rumored blood of the Hybrid does what no other could accomplish... created in magic, bound in spellwork..._ His eyes flickered over each and every line of the passage time and again until it was memorized. The entry itself was ancient, but whoever had written it had knowledge of Niklaus and the curse that had bound him. According to this, that left remnants of magic forever in his veins, enabling it to be a cure of surefire death in certain scenarios- for example, a werewolf bite to a vampire, or a hybrid bite to a vampire.

_Can it possibly be so simple?_

Further hunting proved that no, it was not _quite_ as simple- but piecing together writings from each grimoire that mentioned the cure, he managed to figure out the very thing he'd been hunting for. The cure would ensure that the taker reverted to their original state, that much he knew. Katerina was now a Doppleganger that had long outlived her human lifespan. The cure had bound itself to her blood, and when she ingested any vampiric blood, her own blood would reject it, forcing her to expel whatever she'd ingested. The only workaround was sure to be painful, and would normally require a full coven- but Davina was the most powerful witch alive. Surely, she alone could accomplish what needed to be done- and he would be there to ensure that if it was so horrible as he gathered it had to be, Katerina would have someone to help her through it.

Her blood needed to be cleansed of the cure. The only way to do that was to separate the cure from her blood and burn it in her veins; Davina knew how to do the latter, and she was all too happy to prove it to him. (At least she had the grace to look sheepish after.) Literal _molecules_ would have to be parted, it would be difficult, it would be a long process- and once it was done, she would need to drink the blood of the Original Hybrid. The other option was to drain her of blood completely because, once reaching the open air, the cure would fade from her blood and leave it as it was meant to be- simple Doppleganger blood, an out created by the witches in case a Doppleganger took it, so that the blood could still be used as a powerful property in spells. That, however, would kill her, which was precisely what he wanted to avoid.

The next four hours had been nothing less than excruciating. He was the test subject, and Davina was teaching herself to make her magic precise enough to separate blood, cell by cell, and burn certain cells while leaving others intact. Time and again, she failed, and time and again, he was left a sweating mess; by the end, he looked disheveled, not at all himself, but she'd finally managed it. He'd asked her to repeat ten- perhaps twenty more times, just to be certain, until she was completely sure she could do it without failure. Now, clearly exhausted and a shambled imitation of his normally well-groomed and put-together self, he leaned against the wall outside of her room, knocking lightly. "Katerina," he called, and the steps he'd heard within suddenly stopped. Sighing, he tried once more. "Katerina. We know how to reverse the effects of the cure."

The door was soon cracked open, the dark-haired woman within regarding him with a strangely neutral expression for a long moment before it opened the rest of the way and she waved him in.

"You look like hell. What do you mean, you know how to reverse it?" He'd expected nothing less than her usual snark, but it didn't stop him from sighing as he lowered himself into a nearby chair, running a hand over his face. Katherine remained standing, pushing the door shut before settling her hands on her hips in a very no-nonsense sort of manner. "Well? And what the hell happened to you, anyways?"

"It's of little consequence," he mumbled, waving a hand dismissively. "I hunted through countless grimoires today with Davina. We found how to counter it, but in no way is it pleasant. You may wish for death partway through- I'm not certain how high your pain threshold is as a human." Her brows shot up, and she actually looked a bit concerned for a moment.

"I can handle anything. So how do we fix me? I'm kind of sick of falling apart. Do you understand how many grey hairs I found today? Everything aches, I feel _old_, I could be going through menopause for all I know with all of these hot flashes-"

"Katerina."

"-and don't even get me started on the food. I swear I've gained at _least_ ten pounds, and the whole watching my weight thing? Not easy in this city." She didn't seem to have heard him, having started in on a rant that had him tempted to flash across the room to cover her mouth and make her listen. "And! And! I _nearly broke my ankle_ today because I _tripped_, my balance is shot to hell, my hair never does what I want it to now, I have _bags under my eyes_-"

"Katerina..."

"- I am just _so sick_ of being human! I wasn't meant to be human! I am a _fabulous_ vampire, but human? Nu-uh, nope, I-"

"_Katerina._"

"What?!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest before realizing why he was giving her such an exasperated look. "Oh. Right. So... go on, about the whole fixing me thing." Elijah managed a wane smile, shaking his head.

"We need Davina... and Niklaus." Before she could protest, he held up a hand, and she snapped her mouth shut with a scowl. "We have to burn the cure from your bloodstream, and only his blood has the properties to allow you to become a vampire again. Davina can rid you of the cure, and after, you will quite possibly be on the edge of death- it will literally be a process of separating blood cells and boiling those that contain the cure. I spent the last few hours ensuring she knew how to... boil individual cells safely." _Painlessly, no._ It had hurt _him_, and he couldn't imagine how a human body would react to such extreme pain. He slowly lifted his head to watch her, all former attempts at levity long gone from his face. For the first time, Katherine suddenly found herself looking at a tired, worn man who actually appeared his age- which was saying something. Not truly physically that age, but bearing the burdens of an old soul.

She wanted to comfort him. _I don't care,_ she stubbornly told herself, but she _did_ care, she wanted to cross the few feet between them and wrap her arms around him. Still, pride was a horrible sin of hers, as was jealousy- she was jealous, that he had clearly cared so very much for Hayley in her absence. Too proud to admit she was willing to forgive him- he would have to beg her, just as she'd begged him to run away with her. They could have had a whole life together, she never would have gotten into this mess! Still, in the short time she'd been here, Elijah had run himself ragged hunting to find a way to keep her alive, give her her immortality back. And every single time she caught him watching her, he looked defeated. He was hurting. Time and again, she'd shoved him away, and he seemed to have fallen into quiet acceptance of it quite suddenly.

Of course, that didn't mean he was back to fawning over Hayley. He ensured the girl was taken care of, but she hadn't heard him speak a single word to the wolf, nor would he directly look at her- and when he was around her, Katherine had also noticed how bitter he appeared. How his jaw tightened when Hayley tried to talk to him. He was suffering for what he'd done, that much was obvious- but she wasn't quite ready to fully swallow her pride. With a harsh swallow to quell the rising lump in her throat, she went to sit at the end of her bed, watching him in silence for a few beats before heaving a sigh.

"So, what, you're just going to waltz up to Klaus and demand he give me his blood? Your brother hates me, Elijah."

"But _I_ love you, as does Caroline. Both of us hold sway with him, her more than I, and she will ensure he will give you his blood. It's quite possible he may want... a trade." When confusion filled her features, he gestured towards her vaguely. "You are not _fully_ mundane, Katerina. You were reverted to your state of birth. That of the Doppleganger. Your blood-"

"-can create more hybrids," she breathed, suddenly tensing up. "He'll want my blood. _All_ of it, he's not going to-"

"Most of it, yes, but not enough to put your life in danger. It is a small cost to save your life, wouldn't you agree?" Katherine stayed stubbornly silent, refusing to look at him until he finally chose to rise once more. "I will leave you to think on it, then. It's our only option, but the choice is, of course, yours." When he turned towards the door, her eyes flashed up once more, studying the distinct way he no longer looked to be the proud, strong man she'd fallen in love with. She remembered seeing his shoulders fall as they were now only one other time- when he had told her he did not believe in love. Her teeth caught her bottom lip, and she fought with herself as he opened the door; just before he closed it behind himself, she jumped to her feet, rushing to grab the handle and stop it from shutting.

"Wait, Elijah..." Pausing, he turned, watching her with guarded eyes. "Talk to Klaus, okay? I'm not getting my hopes up until we have all of our ducks in a row. We can't predict if he'll accept that trade." Elijah inclined his head slightly, a simple, faint ghost of a nod, and the next words rushed out before she could stop them. "And thank you. For... for everything." At that, a small smile appeared once more, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Sleep well, Katerina."

She stood in her doorway and watched until he disappeared into his room, hating herself- half because she had caved, even in the slightest bit, by thanking him. The other half because she couldn't do more than that. With a sigh, she pushed her door closed and went to collapse on her bed, burying her face in one of the pillows. God, love just fucking _sucked_.


End file.
